


How Familier...

by Weebtales



Category: my own story
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebtales/pseuds/Weebtales
Summary: Lythin, a drak, must survive as an Angel, not just any Angel though, A Royal.  But weird things happen when he enters the palace, he has to wear skirts and dresses although he's a guy, and his ‘Mother’ calls him “Luna” even though the servants call him “Rin”, they tried to explain to him that the mom just wanted a girl, but he's definitely male, (he showers and uh it there (and big holy-)), He meets Sykee, Dansta, Manita, and Banga and finds out the darker truth on why he’s ‘Luna’.





	How Familier...

**Author's Note:**

> There's not any love in this, most of the MCs are guys so BL your heart out you sickos but nothing's canon yet. (Btw This is a script im still drawing the webtoon)
> 
> Tell me what should I add to the tags?  
> no one is gonna find this but hey if you did, *finger guns*

It’s a time where different types of people live, and no I don't mean races, I mean, species…

“UGHHHH!” Moaned Sykée “Lythin i don't wanna goo~’’  
‘’Shut your trap.” I said to Sykée with venom, “It’s not like we got a choice anyways...”

Hey I’m Lythin, (lie-thin), and I’m a drak Angel, yes i said DRAK Angel, there’s not many of us left, but it’s not like we're being poached or anything, It’s just that… we’re illegal.

So you're probably wondering ´What do you mean they're illegal?!!?!’ Well here's how this works, you ready? HERE WE GO!

Drak Angels and dark Angels often get confused, but here’s it in simple terms.  
Demon + Angel = a Dark Angel, and  
Angel + Evil / dark magic= A Drak Angel  
It’s illegal for an Angel to tangle with drak magic (dark too), sometimes, well more times than not, a demon spirit will take over the body. The demon will have full control over the body and even sometimes kill the host. Now, I’m not an idiot so I wouldn’t toy with dark arts as a holy user… but my host would. 

It shouldn’t be too hard to tell by now that I'm the demon inside this body, but it's not my fault! I get summoned here by the Angel and forced to take their body! (It’s the first step in learning drak magic “Summon a Drak!” I kind of hate that lesson.) Now I’m living the life of an Angel, it’s pretty chill, other than the fact that I'm ILLEGAL! Let’s just hope I don’t end up in the human realm, then, and only then, am I boned.  
Chapter 1- The boy named Rin

I was sitting near a mirror, watching my white wings turn gold and black then saw the tiny fangs in my mouth digging into my lip, couldn’t feel it though- AH NEVERMIND. Why does feeling return to my body at the worst time? Wait, a body? I looked at my arms, marks. More importantly, drak marks. I looked at my legs, binds. WHY ME!? I lived too long to enjoy this anymore. I'M NOT 87 NOW! Ugh.  
As I untied the rope that was knotted around my legs I noticed that it was knotted on each leg and less something that bonded the feet together. ‘For once someone did it right. I can barely move with this thing.’ editors note- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Done! ‘WOAH, am I skinny? I swear if I’m a girl I'm gonna-’ I whipped my head around to look at the mirror when I saw it “Is that me?” sure I said it to myself but, hey don't judge me! I'm dressed in blue and white short sleeved silk with a purple mark all around my upper arm. It wasn't a tattoo and looked natural. Blue and purple locks of hair fell over my eyes as a single golden streak went all the way down to my nose. I had glasses, black ones, and a mole on the side of my cheek, kinda where a dimple would be. I wasn't a girl but I was certainly made to look like one. I wore pants and over them a skirt the same color and design as the shirt. This body felt, nice. Then I heard it ‘hello?’ a male voice said in my head.  
‘Did you take the reins? Did the summoning work?’  
“Uh, yes?” ‘Why that's great! Oh and you don't have to say anything out loud I can hear you.’ And that isn’t creepy at all. ‘Sorry but somehow, i get that alot.’  
Well yeah if you always say stuff like that. ‘Well I’m Rin, what's your name?’  
Lythin ‘Well hello Lythin this will be your new body. Make yourself cozy.'  
Why are we wearing a skirt? ‘Because of Mom, you’ll meet her soon.’  
And what’s with the guy in the room? ‘There’s nobody here though-’ “You can come out now!” I shouted “I know you're there…” ‘And I’m the creepy one?’ Rin said mockingly Well who's the one with the deep voice- “Aww thanks-” Can you hear all of my thoughts? ‘Yup.’ Wait shh- there's ruffling  
“I can hear you.. Come out.” Out came a boy wearing a mask with a bow in hand, he wore a green hoodie. “And who are- *cough* sorry- um and who are you?” “And why should i tell you!” The boy yelled “You don’t have to. Just put the bow down.” “So you could KILL ME!?” “No not really, I’m not really one of the ‘Killing is fun!’ guys. Too much work.” “...Huh?” “Hey you're an Angel right?” “Umm- yeah?” “Can I fly with these?” “Umm Yeah if you try-I MEAN” I started to flap my wings, but I couldn't get in the air. “Why can’t l… fly-” “NO NO NO! Jump a little then flap both wings at once, then fully turn them towards the Ground and flap UP!” “Like this?” I did what he told me… I'M IN THE AIR! “YES, wait, NO did i just-” “Teach me how to fly? Yes, yes you did.” “Well, I'm Sykée You?” “Lythin. It’s so different from devil wings..” “Well yeah there built different. “ “ Really? Well anyway could ya tell-”  
How.. did, he..? Sykée was behind him and had a dagger to his neck “Don’t move, I don’t plan to do anything against my will.” He got closer to my ear and whispered “Lythin…” that sent a shiver down my spine, his voice was scarier than the darkest drak, and was it powerful. “I wasn’t planning anything Sykée.”  
“Oh yeah? I know the power of draks Lythin, try something will you?”

“Really, You think you know everything about draks? Let’s see… did you know that draks have their own language? Or that they don’t stop bleeding until their wounds have healed? Or maybe that all our wounds turn into scars? Or how about the fact that the way draks kill people is by cooking them slowly from the inside out?”  
Boom that's the one that always gets people-  
“And?” What the- I think this guy is my new best friend.  
“Well then let's see you handle this?”  
A few Sow Bugs came out of the cracks, as more and more flooded the floor.  
“You think a few insects are gonna scare me-hEE?!” The sow bugs clinged to Sykée’s arms as he dropped the knife.  
“Actually Sykée there Sow Bugs not insects!” ‘That was scary Lythin!’  
Eyyy Rin my main man uhh just one small question um, WHERE WERE YOU?!  
‘Don’t worry about it.’ oh wait *snap*. The Sow Bugs fell off Sykée and back into where they had came from. “What the..?” “Don’t do that again, okay, takes too much energy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you read the first chapter, lets hope you liked it!


End file.
